This invention relates to a process for manufacturing a frame suitable for encasing a portion of an outside wall with or without a loadbearing structure, and with or without door or window openings. The invention further relates to the frames obtainable therewith.
The progress accomplished through the invention in its particular industrial field is considerable as it is possible, due to the frames being ready prepared in a factory, to proceed to a rapid, rational and reliable construction at the job site of external walls of a building.
They are nowadays any number of manufacturing processes for prefabricating building parts aimed at achieving maximum standardization and therefore economy in structures.
Many of such processes are based on the assembly of modular elements.
However, none of them are, to the best of the inventor's knowledge based on prior and extensive research able to solve all manufacturing problems, whether from static aspects or architectural aspects.